User talk:Shadowsin/Archive 1
Stop it. Your build wasn't favored, get over it. Lord Belar 03:04, 23 October 2007 (CEST) Vandalism = ban. Keep that in mind the next time you edit. One more vandalism gets you a ban. -- Armond Warblade 03:16, 23 October 2007 (CEST) To link to a skill in one of your descriptions or such, key What you want it to appear as, such as Headbutt.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 04:00, 23 October 2007 (CEST) :: Thanks ^_^--Shadowsin 04:01, 23 October 2007 (CEST) Build Vampiric -> Trampling Ox WotL -> Speed boost Get rid of all tags except RA,TA,AB,CM. Lord Belar 04:07, 23 October 2007 (CEST) :: Like dash?--Shadowsin 04:08, 23 October 2007 (CEST) Lyssa You don't need need so much hp regen, if you are getting pressured so much by other players, you are problebly 4v1 or more, you would have enough self preservation with this prolly. prof=Derv/Any Scyth=12+1+1 myst=11+1 earthpr=8+1ScytheStrikeAttack[] FurySignetof MaliceHasteOf Lyssa/build If you want self heal, take this spell Natural Healing dunno if i counted the attributes right but i would take something like this, has speed boost, nice dmg, speed boost. I do miss second fast attack skill though, but don't know how it could be solved. healing can be solved when taking natural for whatever in there, maybe not as strong as when having mystic, but on other side this can spike alot better, do more dmg, has deep wound. And it can spike better because when a enemy is casting spells, just active pious fury and keep spamming attacks, since it has no activition time. Fish is 22:45, 24 October 2007 (CEST) ::: The build got trashed thanks anyway xD all the "Fixes" didnt help. AoM ftw! Coffee vs Tea Sorry, tea is for girls. Coffee is superior to tea in every kind of way. It's on!!!--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 01:36, 25 October 2007 (CEST) :/tea -- Armond Warblade 01:37, 25 October 2007 (CEST) ::GigaGasp!!--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 01:37, 25 October 2007 (CEST) ::: Tea ftw ^_^--Shadowsin 03:19, 25 October 2007 (CEST) ::::Tea wins you. - Rawrawr 03:22, 25 October 2007 (CEST) :::::what? xD--Shadowsin 03:30, 25 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::Dunno :) - Rawrawr 03:30, 25 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::: Tea still > Coffe ^_^--Shadowsin 03:31, 25 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Yeah, Tea wins GvGs. Coffee struggles against earth tanks in AB. - Rawrawr 03:32, 25 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Aaahahahahah xD What? --Shadowsin 03:33, 25 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::Lol@Shadowsin. Lord Belar 03:34, 25 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::Why Lol @ me D:--Shadowsin 03:38, 25 October 2007 (CEST) oh, my build got trashed xD oh well ::::::::::::Dr. Gusmundsun sez: Tea FTW. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 03:41, 25 October 2007 (CEST) Im bringing this back over xD Obviously this will drag on forever soo xD here.--Shadowsin 03:42, 25 October 2007 (CEST) the picture of coffee in that userbox is girly, black coffee is manly as fuck — Skakid9090 03:46, 25 October 2007 (CEST) :Black tea is manlier. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 04:00, 25 October 2007 (CEST) :: Real men drink Tea :3--Shadowsin 04:03, 25 October 2007 (CEST) :::I'm not gonna lie, the picture of coffee in the userbox is gay. But Shadowsin, what? Real men drink tea? That has GOT to be a joke.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 04:11, 25 October 2007 (CEST) :::: Nope they are secure enough with their manliness that they don't care about society's labels, There for they drink tea. Plus COME ON! Coffee tastes like chalk!--Shadowsin 04:13, 25 October 2007 (CEST) :::::WHAT? Ok i gtg continue tomorrow. And no, coffee does not taste like chalk, that makes no sense.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 04:14, 25 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::Well, as soon as I finish my coffee, I'll go make myself a cup of tea. :P Lord Belar 04:20, 25 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::LOL @ Lord Belar You swed, Neutrality is overrated :D--Shadowsin 04:21, 25 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Hey, I do drink both. More tea than coffee, just because I'd be bouncing off the walls if I drank coffee all the time. :) Lord Belar 04:24, 25 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::::: "More Tea than coffee" Good Man.--Shadowsin 04:24, 25 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::Hey, you misquoted me! My sentence was grammatically correct. :D Lord Belar 04:26, 25 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::: Ooops , Sorry cleaning up "Tested builds" since everyone else was kind enough to clean up mine*edit* >:D--Shadowsin 04:28, 25 October 2007 (CEST) Tea FTW... Especially Thai Tea :3 and Im the orginial Shadow Sin :p Its even my IGN xD--Shadow Sin 23:57, 29 October 2007 (CET) :Me too :3 and yes Tea is > Coffee My IGN is the Shadowsin.--Shadowsin 01:33, 30 October 2007 (CET) ::Hit me up sometime on GW shadowsin2, and there was actually a sin named Shadowsin 2 in an AB once >.>--Shadow Sin 05:29, 5 November 2007 (CET) ::: LOL That wasnt me. I r Shadowsin X or just Shadowsin. --Shadowsin 05:31, 5 November 2007 (CET) Build:A/W Siphon Mantis Redone Don't vandalize. Lord Belar 02:58, 27 October 2007 (CEST) Build:D/W AoM Dervish http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Shadoswin_Archive1 :Can you please archive this? This discussion is going nowhere and is full of fail. In addition, this belongs on the build's talk page, not here. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 05:39, 28 October 2007 (CET) ::Sure. XD--Shadowsin 05:43, 28 October 2007 (CET) AoM Derv I dont like it, Nothing you can say will make me like it, drop it? --Shadowsin 05:17, 28 October 2007 (CET) :Oh, let me pose a question... post here if any of you sticking up for that build actually play a derv.--Shadowsin 05:20, 28 October 2007 (CET) ::me. try again. [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 05:27, 28 October 2007 (CET) ::: Ok Wanna fight? Ill take your AoM derv anyday thanks ^_^. ::: P.S. Try what again exactly, It was just a question.--Shadowsin 05:46, 28 October 2007 (CET) ::::it's organized PvP, not 1v1. please stop making these useless arguments. [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 05:54, 28 October 2007 (CET) :::::It's not always organized. Lesse when i looked at the build a couple of hours ago and rated it it had these tags HA RA TA GVG AB CM HB ect. RA is as unorganized as it gets. and im sorry but it is definatly not usefull in ALL of the above area's. I rerated based off the new tags thanks. So please shut it and Please stop tyring to prove something--Shadowsin 05:56, 28 October 2007 (CET) ::::::P.S. It's MY talk page i'll make all the arguments i want. You can leave if you want.--Shadowsin 05:57, 28 :::Got to rank 200 playing one (I know that's not great but most likely better than what you do =) — Skakid9090 05:32, 28 October 2007 (CET) ::::All by yourself? REally?! Amazing ^_^--Shadowsin 05:40, 28 October 2007 (CET) :::::i might be going out on a limb here, but i think he meant with a team while he used this build. [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 05:54, 28 October 2007 (CET) ::::::Well then he might want to give his guild a little credit then.--Shadowsin 05:56, 28 October 2007 (CET) :::::::GvG isn't like RA, where you can win if one of the players suck. Tycn 05:58, 28 October 2007 (CET) :::::::: Your point?and actually if one of the players sucks on your guild team then it is pretty much certain that you will loose.--Shadowsin 06:00, 28 October 2007 (CET) :::::::::Yes. Good teams will try to exploit enemy teams' weaknesses. Tycn 06:04, 28 October 2007 (CET) ::::::::::So, again, Whats your point?--Shadowsin 06:05, 28 October 2007 (CET) :::::::::::AoM is good. Obviously. Tycn 06:06, 28 October 2007 (CET) ::::::::::::Uhh? Yes? It's effects are good its energy consumption is not. This is not about AoM itself but rather the build, I dont like it and these dufus's have a problem with the fact that i dont like it.--Shadowsin 06:11, 28 October 2007 (CET) ::::::::::::You don't like AoM and everyone else doesn't like your AoB. Everybody wins! :D [[User:Viet|'۷ïεד']] • ''t''/ 06:08, 28 October 2007 (CET) :::::::::::::Random and presumptuos much?--Shadowsin 06:11, 28 October 2007 (CET) :::::::::::::Everybody loses. Post here. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 06:10, 28 October 2007 (CET) I'd Like to take a step back to kindergarten here. "If you like it so much why dont you marry it?" I dont share your opinions and i dont have to. please stop trolling my talk page.--Shadowsin 06:13, 28 October 2007 (CET) :Dude, kindergarten was the best with nap time and all. [[User:Viet|'۷ïεד']] • ''t''/ 06:16, 28 October 2007 (CET) ::Yeah totally XD My Kindergarten didnt have nap time D: But it was the best.. That wasnt the point of that comment but, meh. What you say is true!--Shadowsin 06:18, 28 October 2007 (CET) :::Btw, where did you come from... NO MORE STALKERS PLOX! D:--Shadowsin 06:18, 28 October 2007 (CET) ::::I come from and I come in peace :) [[User:Viet|'۷ïεד']] • ''t''/ 07:03, 28 October 2007 (CET) K I xplain. Everyone knows AoM is mainly a GvG (partly HA) build not designed for RA and TA and stuff. It is THE best derv out there. What is not good about spammable Deep wound, insane crits, and invincibility while the form is up? (Your monks are fucking shit if they cant stop a spike on a target with 750 health and immunity to DW). In GvG, there is no other derv that is seriously run. Why is this? Because its the best. Therefore I challenge you to make a better GvG derv (if its better, then people will run it instead of AoM and you will know you were right) k? And if you can't make a better one, you know that AoM is actually the best and you were wrong =D - Rawrawr 00:22, 3 November 2007 (CET) ::It was tagged for almost everything, You can spam wounding strike fairly easily. And immunity to conditions is not necessarily invincibility. But yes if your monks where any good a spike would not hurt you. I just dont like it. Why does everyone have a problem with that fact?--Shadowsin 05:36, 3 November 2007 (CET) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:D/W_AoM_Dervish&action=rate dON'T BREAK PW:1RV — Skakid9090 16:54, 28 October 2007 (CET) :Uhh? o.o' Read the rule, dont think its quite the same thing.--Shadowsin 18:48, 28 October 2007 (CET) Whenever you contribute a build to a wiki it is no longer your build. It's the wiki's build, and everyone is entitled to change the build, and/or give suggestions on it. Please stop adressing the builds you submit as it only being yours.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 21:32, 28 October 2007 (CET) As per PvX:VETTING, 1RV applies to votes and their removal. Once we write up a PvX-specific policy, it will be addressed in 1RV as well. -- Armond Warblade 21:34, 31 October 2007 (CET) Main user page Given that "your" build is already at Build:A/Me Shadow Sin, would you consider replacing huge wall of text with a link? Many users keep a list of builds they submitted on their user page. -- Armond Warblade 21:32, 31 October 2007 (CET) :I cant really. It was "Unfavored" so it will be deleted. so then I will have a link to no where wont I? and its only "My" build in the sense that I use it. Not that im trying to copyright it or anything >.>. So the sarcasm is noted and ignored.--Shadowsin 04:48, 1 November 2007 (CET) ::User:Shadowsin/A/Me Shadow Sin should do you nicely. -- Armond Warblade 05:46, 2 November 2007 (CET) But why? isnt that taking up more space? O.o.--Shadowsin 14:39, 2 November 2007 (CET) :You put it there so people and yourself can still view it without it getting vetted or trashed by the community.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 14:47, 2 November 2007 (CET) ::Serves the same purpose where it is? o.O.--Shadowsin 14:49, 2 November 2007 (CET) :::Not after it gets deleted...--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 14:53, 2 November 2007 (CET) ::::My user page is going to get deleted? --Shadowsin 15:05, 2 November 2007 (CET) :::::Oops, my bad, thought u mean there was a build link in trash category or something.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 18:07, 2 November 2007 (CET) :::::::Ah, oh btw TEA > COFFEE BWAHAHAHAH :3--Shadowsin 18:08, 2 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::... Lord Belar 21:43, 2 November 2007 (CET) As it is, you're cluttering your userpage with a build that's already in the build namespace. Please move it to a subpage. Feel free to use the one I linked to. (Subpages don't "take up more space", they organize things. It's perhaps an extra dozen kilobytes at most, fyi.) -- Armond Warblade 22:32, 2 November 2007 (CET) : Ok.--Shadowsin 02:48, 3 November 2007 (CET) Refrain From violating NPA, or you will be banned. Ty. Terror 05:33, 3 November 2007 (CET) :Hi. Nice to meet you too ^_^. Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave.--Shadowsin 05:53, 3 November 2007 (CET) You're certainly welcome to express you own opinion and contribute to discussions, but may I ask why you feel the need to do so in such a combative manner? Because I'm an Administrator, I have the Admin Noticeboard on my watchlist, and because it is updated with relative frequency, I check it on a pretty frequent basis. Lately, it seems as if you are joining discussions which you have no obvious stake in simply to argue with somebody regardless of whether or not you have anything to add to the discussion beyond what has already been stated. I'm simply interested in why you feel the need to do so since, when I've been reviewing the arguments on a variety of issues, you seems to simply desire to be combative. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:05, 4 November 2007 (CET) and because Rapta loves to do the same. Just read some of his posts sometimes, they are indirectly insulting, he believes he is superior to everyone else and acts like he has administrative power. Just scroll through my discussion page and point out one thing that he has said that doesn't give off the impression he is trying to act superior.--Shadowsin 06:35, 4 November 2007 (CET) :And he's been blocked before too. Keep doing what you're doing and you'll see how it all works. -Auron 07:07, 4 November 2007 (CET) Two wrongs don't make a right my friend. ;) Unreal Havoc 07:08, 4 November 2007 (CET) :: But two rights make a left ;D--Shadowsin 07:21, 4 November 2007 (CET) :::No, two rights make you go backwards. Three rights make a left.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' --Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 07:49, 4 November 2007 (CET) :::: Fine. xD--Shadowsin 18:14, 4 November 2007 (CET) OMFG WHO HATES THE nEWEST NERFS! >< They nerfed a bunch of skills and made them hella more powerful >.< and then took decent skills and made them suck ASS i mean SERIOUSLY WTF!?--Shadowsin 06:11, 9 November 2007 (CET) :Only ones I'm going to miss are LoD and Splinter Weapon. Playing with HB is gonna be fuuuuuuuun. --71.229.204.25 06:13, 9 November 2007 (CET) ::lame.... i noticed that all the skills in that Wammo build were nerfed better....--Shadowsin 06:16, 9 November 2007 (CET) :::You seem to not understand what a 'nerf' is. A nerf is '''not' just any change, its always for the worse. So, its quite impossible for something to be "nerfed better." When something is made stronger, its called a 'buff.'[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 09:19, 9 November 2007 (CET) ::::Lol, because Word of Healing can now be cast on Target Ally, (not Target Other Ally)and has had it's healing buffed too (over 120 at 12 Healing Prayers with +80 under 50% health) and recharge shortened (3 seconds), I run a guild capping team for Alliance Battles yesterday on Grenz and used this just for a laugh: prof=assas/monk Deadly_Arts=12+1+3 Healing=12 Protection=3ParadoxDaggersAspof Deathof Toxic ShockTouchof HealingDash/build The Kurzicks just couldn't figure out was was healing my team mates and removing their conditions all the time. Incoming spikes were outhealed so easily too, Word of Healing is an awesome self heal. Not only did we win every game we played thanks to my constant healing of my team mates and myself, but none of us died once either. :) 'Unreal Havoc' 10:18, 9 November 2007 (CET) I reckon they should have changed some skills (ie LoD) in a... different way, but the result is still the same. Meta shifts are always fun to play through. Now all they need is to buff boonprotting. — [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] ([[User talk:Tycn|''talk]]* ) 10:22, 9 November 2007 (CET) I know one thing, we will see a new wave of ?/Mo builds on the way me thinks. :) Unreal Havoc 10:39, 9 November 2007 (CET) :Can't fucking wait. D: --71.229.204.25 10:41, 9 November 2007 (CET) ...Nerfs? Sure, miss LoD (the only good healing elite) and Splinter, but splinter's still workable and they made four other healing elites worth using. -- Armond Warblade 10:44, 9 November 2007 (CET) /Agree Unreal Havoc 10:48, 9 November 2007 (CET) Blessed Light is DF, though. I hate that they nerfed LoD so bad, all my monk heroes in pve used it.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 11:13, 9 November 2007 (CET) Give them WoH or HB. Maybe even Holy Haste might make LoD decent enough to use in PvE. — [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] ([[User talk:Tycn|''talk]]* ) 11:14, 9 November 2007 (CET) :My heroes were hybrids, so holy haste is out of the picture. I think WoH is the best choice I have. They used a slight variant of this: Build:Mo/any Light of Deliverance Hybrid.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 11:17, 9 November 2007 (CET) ::They nerfs help that warrior build, uh the HB wammo --Shadowsin 15:34, 9 November 2007 (CET) :::TBH WoH is a great cheap self heal for any proffession now it can be used on the caster. 'Unreal Havoc' 15:40, 9 November 2007 (CET) ::::Agreed, but i was talking about the Healing breeze and Vigorous spirit nerfs. You havnt seen that build?--Shadowsin 15:49, 9 November 2007 (CET) :::::I was under the impression HB and VS were buffed. 'Unreal Havoc' 15:53, 9 November 2007 (CET) ::::::I know. IT makes the build more pwnsor than it already is.--Shadowsin 15:55, 9 November 2007 (CET) "BL is DF" - no shit. And? -- Armond Warblade 19:52, 12 November 2007 (CET) And read the conversation. Someone was under the impression that it was healing. Lord Belar 22:30, 12 November 2007 (CET) erm Why are you putting a deletion tag on this? It's far different then the Mo/A version :/ ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 15:39, 12 November 2007 (CET) :Seriously, stop it ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:27, 12 November 2007 (CET) :You admitted your self that it was about the same as that build and your not supposed to remove the tag. So seriously stop it. IT is the essentially the same and that one was posted first. kthxbai.--Shadowsin 22:41, 12 November 2007 (CET) ::The addition of Channeling means they're played very differently. And you're violating PvX:1RV. --71.229.204.25 22:48, 12 November 2007 (CET) :::Both have channeling, and since he is the author he isnt supposed to remove the tag. thanks for your concern. --Shadowsin 22:49, 12 November 2007 (CET) ::::It only shares 4 skills, that's not good enough to place the deletion tag... ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 22:50, 12 November 2007 (CET) ::::The Mo/A version has channeling? There's a shock. You had no grounds to add the tag, he had none to remove it, and you're in violation of 1RV by re-adding it. --71.229.204.25 22:52, 12 November 2007 (CET) :::::No Fool This has channeling in it.--Shadowsin 22:53, 12 November 2007 (CET) ::::::It only shares 4 skills, and the builds are being played different ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 22:55, 12 November 2007 (CET) :::::::How so exactly? Btw Move this to the build discussion page, not my talk page.--Shadowsin 22:57, 12 November 2007 (CET) ::::::Then, I dunno, maybe you should have mentioned it. I'm still seeing four skills' difference, and adding Infuse and PS means a pretty big change in play style. Also, PvX:NPA. :D --71.229.204.25 22:58, 12 November 2007 (CET) ::::::It's regarding your addition of delete tags and violation of policy, this discussion belongs either here or on the Admin Noticeboard. --71.229.204.25 22:58, 12 November 2007 (CET) :::::::See his explanation on the build page. Apparently Dwayna's=Infuse. :P Lord Belar 23:02, 12 November 2007 (CET) Stop commenting without using common sense. Thanks. — Skakid9090 22:50, 13 November 2007 (CET) :Then stop writing builds that way. Thanks.--Shadowsin 23:39, 13 November 2007 (CET) Or at all. :) Lord Belar 22:51, 13 November 2007 (CET) :Same to you.--Shadowsin 23:39, 13 November 2007 (CET) I could get behind that. --71.229.204.25 22:55, 13 November 2007 (CET) :Go ahead. but stop posting on my talk page.--Shadowsin 23:39, 13 November 2007 (CET) We only post on your talk page if there's something that needs to be said ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 23:54, 13 November 2007 (CET) :You post to be objective, they post to be "combative"--Shadowsin 00:03, 14 November 2007 (CET) ::And you just post badly, tbh. Saying Dwayna's was as good for anti-spike as Infuse made my brain freeze for about eight seconds. --71.229.204.25 00:07, 14 November 2007 (CET) :::What i ment was Dwanya's Kiss is a heal just like infuse, not that they were the equivalent of each other Glimmer > DK anyway.--Shadowsin 00:08, 14 November 2007 (CET) ::::heh, DK heals in a very different way ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 00:12, 14 November 2007 (CET) :::::Yes, Its nice against hex spammers, and to heal people heavy on the enchants. But using other enchants just to boost it doesnt help much. Glimmer heals for 115 every second. The most i have gotten with dwanya's kiss is 150+38 thats in 4 seconds as well, in 4 seconds glimmer can heal 345 at least. Also Infuse works well, but its not very practical for spamming like DK especially if you are under pressure for being a healer. --Shadowsin 00:16, 14 November 2007 (CET) ::::::But then you've spent 15e on GoL and 5e on DK, also IH is more against spikes then general healing ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 00:20, 14 November 2007 (CET) ::::::So you're saying an elite healing skill is better than a non-elite one? no way? — Skakid9090 00:23, 14 November 2007 (CET) :OMG!? REALLY? Talking about his build welcome to the conversation a day late kthx bai :3--Shadowsin 00:24, 14 November 2007 (CET) ::::::Good monking isn't about how fast you can heal, it's about how efficiently you can heal, or prevent the need to heal at all. With two enchants/hexes, DK is more efficient than GoL. Prot is more efficient than both. The build we are talking about was designed for a GvG team, where there should be at least one enchant on anyone under pressure anyway. Also, Infuse is only for emergency situations and if you're spamming it, you should just uninstall right now because nothing can make you good. And if you're in a situation where you need to spam Infuse, you need to get a different goddamn team because they suck. And if you're in a situation where you need to spam heals, you need to lern2monk. --71.229.204.25 00:25, 14 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::Thats why i voted low on that build, Glimmer is all it needs in the way of heals, Prots are better. --Shadowsin 00:29, 14 November 2007 (CET) :::::::::''EDIT: btw, Channeling is terrible energy management for a monk, it means you have to be in the area of at least 2 foes for it to be any good, and do you seriously think they are going to let you just sit there? lol wut, I see you have NEVER played HA ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'''Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 00:32, 14 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::::Also, m8...what if your elite get's disabled eh? what you planning to heal with if it had no other heals eh? ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 00:32, 14 November 2007 (CET) :::::::::Whoops, the build we're talking about is HA. In that case, you've already got two prot monks and the nerf of LoD leaves a gigantic hole in pressure relief, which is the ideal use of DK. GoL is basically an elite, spammable RoF; it's Diversion fodder if you're using it for every heal. --71.229.204.25 00:34, 14 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::::Exactly ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 00:35, 14 November 2007 (CET) :::::::::::There are better forms of energy amnagement out there. If your getting any benefit from it at all your being pressured, or spiked. Being "In the area" puts you right in the line of sight for a spike, any good team goes after the monk first anyway. and You would have to say the same for every hybrid in existance. --Shadowsin 00:36, 14 November 2007 (CET) seriously, go HA and look that Channling is a very good form of energy management there ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'''Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 00:38, 14 November 2007 (CET) "any good team goes after the monk first anyway." LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL - Rawrawr 00:39, 14 November 2007 (CET) :You just gave away ANY credibility you had. - Rawrawr 00:39, 14 November 2007 (CET) : Well playing a healer on a ha team multiple times, i was always the first target. either me or the other healer on the team got spiked.i'm speacking from personal exp. so if you have an explanation for that i would love to hear it. Healers are always priority --Shadowsin 00:43, 14 November 2007 (CET)